That's A Different Story
by Lia Yao
Summary: A young girl called Lori sets off on an adventure with her brother Ling to find Edward Eric. (I changed Ed's last name to sound more viking-ish, sorry.) Dragons, assassins and terrible weather made life difficult for Lori and Ling. Will they ever find Edward or has their adventure been a total waste of time? Does Lori have a secret she never knew about? Read, Reveiw and find out!


**Hey guys, this is my first story! YAY! I'm sorry if it is bad, i'm just trying.**

**This story is about my OC being with her brother Ling on an adventure to a big mountain. (Make sense if you read the story)**

**Hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Ling Yao from fma just my OC. **

* * *

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I walked out of my room, opened the front door and a gust of fresh air rushed through my plaited black hair. I looked up towards a giant mountain by the name of 'Pure White'. I wondered if it was actually pure white. I took a second glance. 'Yep, it is definitely pure.' I thought. I ran out of the house and grabbed my brother Ling's steel sword. I started to practice fighting, using my hide-out tree as a pretend attacker. I don't usually practice fighting with a steel sword, I use my bow which is up in my hide-out tree. My tree is located… wait why am I telling you this? Anyway it is near a cave that is a just few meters from our house. As I'm fighting against the tree, I could hear my name being called.

"Lori! Quit your fighting and come and do your chores this instant!" Ma yelled from the house. "Yes, Ma." I politely replied.

Yep, child labor, it is utterly terrible. My father is a king, in the town we live outside of it. We use to live in a palace before but, unfortunately, they had a fight and he kicked us out of town. Enough with the family stuff. I walk outside again, after getting the washing from Ma and hung the clothes on a line from a small apple tree to the edge of our house. I stared really hard at that mountain. Then it hit me, literally. Ling threw some bread at my head. Oops, I forgot about breakfast. Anyway, I had the idea, to sneak out from this senseless place and to go on an expedition to the top of the highest mountain of all mountains, it apparently was a dragon burial. It went by the name of, 'Dragon's Fury. It was found by one warrior, it was a boy at the age of 14. I was 13 when I first heard about him. Maybe I could meet him. His name was Edward Eric. You see, many people tried to climb the mountain, but they got killed, but I am willing to take that risk!

"Going somewhere Lori, hope not. You shorty!" Ling gave me a smirk, while running away. My face went red from anger. I didn't say anything. As he ran away, I kept hanging out the clothes. I'm 14 and Ling is 15 years old, but he acts like some childish 5 year old.

The day flew past and by the time we knew it was bedtime, so we got ready for bed. I laid down on my wolf pelt and pretended to be asleep. Ling looked asleep, so I grabbed my knapsack and headed towards the kitchen. I wrote Ma a letter telling her that I was leaving for an expedition. I wrote:

Dear Ma,

I have decided to go on an expedition to Dragon's Fury. You don't have to worry, I have all the supplies I need. I will miss you.

Love Lori

I picked the finest food in the house, the perfect clothes to survive and I packed it all into a small knapsack, amazing. I walked back into my room and I walked into Ling with his knapsack on.

"If you're going somewhere, I'm coming too." Ling said looking up at the ceiling. I just nodded.  
"Are you sure, there are people out there that want to kill you." I warned him.  
"I don't care, I am still going, no doubt about it." He said ferociously .  
"Fine, do you have everything you need? You will need food and warm clothes especially. We are going up a mountain."  
"I'm not 5 you know, I'm older." He said pointing to himself. I just shook my head, sighing.

We snuck out of the house secretly and quietly. Ling and I stared up at the mountain. 'This is it, our first adventure.' I thought to myself. I've got my bow and arrows, knapsack and I'm defiantly ready for the adventure. The atmosphere got colder and windier, 'Just the weather we need to climb to the top of a massive mountain,' I thought sarcastically. First stop, Beak point. As we started heading up a small hill, but as we walked further, it weather became much worse. Rain began to pour down. I sighed.

"Let's stay until the weather finishes up, okay." Ling said to me. I nodded. I pointed to my tree, suggesting we could stay there, till the weather clears up. We ran over there as quickly as possible. My hideout-tree was only made from planks of wood that I found around the area. When we climbed up and walked in, Ling's jaw dropped from amazement. I had books, food, weapons and so much hidden away. Ling ran over to the weapon with love in his eyes.

"Can I have this sword?" He looked at my with puppy dog eyes, pointing to the sword.  
"Yes but I get your sword, okay." I said, nodding, putting my hands on my hips. Ling passed his sword to me and then sat down, sharpening his, while I was reading a book on bow and arrows. We had waited at least half an hour until the rain cleared up. As I put down my book, I walked over a small hole I made to look at the house and had glance through it. The bright, warm sun came out and shone on our house. I saw Ma walk outside, crying.

"Lori, Ling? Where are you?! Please don't leave me alone like you father!" Ma yelled while still crying. Ling and I looked at each other and then looked at the ground. I signalled Ling to start going. We climbed down the ladder that connects to my tree-hideout to the ground. We secretly sneaked up the hill to the point that Ma didn't see us. We finally could begin our journey. I looked back at the house and Ma, she fell on her knees, crying and still calling our names. As I about run back, Ling patted my shoulder, shaking his head. He just walked up the hill towards the beginning of the real mountain. I wiped off some of my tears that were rolling down. Running towards Ling, I decided I'm not get too emotional about stuff. This is only the beginning of the true adventure going ahead of us, new friends, new foes and lots of looting. Maybe not so much looting, but discovering.

* * *

**Yay first chapter done! Sorry if it is short, I can't really tell.  
I'll update as soon as possible if i'm not busy with school stuff.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Lia Yao out!**


End file.
